The trials of Duo's braid
by chibikeeper
Summary: My, SeSeraph, and Lime's fic. Very funny. Please r&r!


I wrote this funny little fic with my friends, Lime and SeSeraph. I would hope that you give them credit in the formation of this fic. We thought it was funny . . .   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GundamW. GundamW belongs to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and Bandai. I am making no profit off of this, and I have no claim to it or the characters. This was made for the enjoyment of the fan system. Please don't sue me, it won't make a good case and you'll probably end up losing, and I am a poor fan.   
  
Duo stepped out of his room while rubbing a towel on his sopping hair. He liked the fact that he had the time to properly wash his hair. A thought struck him. He hadn't braided his own hair in so long that he had forgotten how. He had worn his hair in a braid since he was seven and could braid it himself since he was ten and he had forgotten how to braid in six months. 'Crap,' he muttered under his breath. He ran the brush through his hair a few times before deciding what to do.   
First, he thought that he would try to get Heero to braid his hair. He walked along the hall and stopped in front of the door. Heero was, as usual, staring into his computer while typing maniacally.   
'Heero?'   
'Go away. I'm busy.'   
'Will you braid my hair?'  
'I said I was busy.'  
'What are you doing' anyway?'  
'I'm emailing my friends.'  
'What friends? Other than us pilots, I didn't think that you had any other friends.'  
'You're right. I'm emailing you.'   
'Will you braid my hair?'  
'I said I was busy.'  
'Please?'  
'Go away.'  
'Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?'  
'I said, go away, I'm busy.'  
'Well excuse me.' Duo retorted, he stopped begging and just stood in the doorway. Heero, sensing Duo standing there in the doorway, reached for one of his shoes. Duo seeing Heero pick up the shoe, turned to walk out the door. But not quick enough, the shoe soared over Heero's left shoulder and hit Duo square on the back of the head. Duo stumbled and steadied himself by grabbing the door. 'What was that for?!' Heero continued to stare at his computer. 'Excuse me for being human.' Duo grumbled as he continued down the hall.   
He trudged down the hall to Wufei's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He figured that he was probably in the port where the gundams were kept. He went out there and peeked in the door. Wufei was sitting in front of Altron Custom. He was apparently talking to it.   
'Denounce me Nataku, I am not worthy.'  
'But-'  
'I-'  
'But-'  
'But I wanna be denounced!'  
'I am not worthy!'  
'But-'  
'You never let me get a word in edgewise!'   
Right after Wufei said that, Duo accidentally pushed the door open slightly further. It made a long, high-pitched squeak. Wufei whirred around and looked at Duo. 'The injustice of it all.' Wufei said with a frown.   
He thought that next he would try Trowa's room. He knocked on the door. No one answered. 'Hello?' Duo asked. 'Yes?' Trowa answered from behind the wall. 'Could you help me with my hair?' Duo asked. 'Sure, come on in.' Trowa replied. Duo opened the door to see Trowa, surrounded by bottles of gel, MANY bottles of gel. Trowa stood in front of the mirror in deep concentration. He had on of those little half circle rulers and was measuring the width of his hair.   
'Trowa?' Duo asked.   
'Hush. Hold on, I'm busy.'  
'You're doing your hair.'   
'I'm doing art.'  
'Oookay.'   
Duo sat on the stool and waited. When Trowa was done, he came over and started on Duo's hair. Duo was calm… in the beginning. Then he felt a big, glob of gel land on the top of his head. He reached up and touched it to make sure. He was sure. He jumped up and ran out of the room and straight back into the shower to wash the gel out.   
About five minutes, the doorbell rang. Duo thought that he would wait for one of the others to get it. No one did. He got up and jumped off the stairs and to the door. He opened it. He shouldn't have opened it. It was Relena. She stood holding a bouquet of flowers in her arm, her purse at her side.   
'Hello Duo. For a moment I didn't think that anyone was coming to the d-' she stopped short when she noticed Duo standing the doorway, hair dripping and down. He was looking at her with a look that was completely opposite of his usual grin. 'Is something wrong Duo?' she asked with a concerned look on her face. 'No nothing at all. I usually stand in doorways with my hair soaking wet, and to top it off unbraided.' He answered sarcastically. 'We can fix that.' Relena answered with smile, she reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of long, shiny scissors. Duo saw them gleam, and he went running. Relena must have expected this because she was right after him. Duo was running as fast as he could around the room, weaving through obstacles in his way. All of the racket caused by Duo yelling for help and Relena yelling behind him, 'Just a little snip! To your shoulders!' caused all of the others to come downstairs and watch. They all had itsy bitsy grins on their faces. Or smirks. They seemed quite amused at this site. As soon as Duo them, he ducked behind the one closest to him. He ducked behind Quatre. Relena started around Quatre but Duo jumped out and pushed Heero into Relena. She let out a squeal of delight and wrapped her arms around him. He was blushing big time. He mouthed, 'You'll pay for this.' Duo giggled behind Quatre. 'What is all this about?' Quatre asked. 'She tried to cut my hair!' Duo said still behind Quatre. After he said it he stuck his tongue out at Relena. 'That's all this is about?' Trowa asked in a surprised tone. Relena then let Heero breathe. 'So this is about how Duo hasn't gotten his hair braided!?!' Heero said in a somewhat frustrated tone. 'No violence, no violence.' Duo said raising his hands hands in front defending himself. 'Quatre, braid his hair.' Heero said returning to his monotone. 'I don't know… That was kind of fun to watch.' Quatre said smiling. 'Braid it.' Heero ordered once more. 'Okay, okay.' Quatre said. That's how his hair got braided that day.  
  
I know, I just didn't know how to end it. Hope you enjoyed it. I am going to try to expand my writing techniques; so far I've conquered romance, and humor. Lots of humor. Next I think I'll try sad ones. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Good bye minna san! 


End file.
